


Sleepless

by narryster



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryster/pseuds/narryster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Do you think he's awake right now as well? Thinking of you?<br/>No, he wouldn't. He's sleeping peacefuly. He has no clue what's going on.<br/>Why would he think of you anyway? Not in the way you think of him, that's for sure.<br/>You're so pathetic, you know that?<br/>Not getting any sleep because he messed up your mind.<br/>Who gets affected like this by a simple boy?</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Or the one where Niall feels sleepless because he can't stop thinking about <i>him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

_Sleepless_.

That's how Niall feels.

It's the same every night.

He turns all the lights off. Lies down in his bed. Closes his eyes.

Just to open them a little while later since he knows he won't get any sleep anyway.

Niall hasn't slept for days. At least not properly. Never more than half an hour at once.

He drinks coffee. To not be that exhausted. Tired. Sleepy.

It's not even that bad.

You'd think not being able to sleep for days would be worse.

But nope.

Niall thinks it could be worse.

He has stuff that keeps him entertained while he can't sleep anyway.

Movies.

Late night shows.

Books.

Music.

His thoughts.

Damn. _His thoughts._

Actually, they are the reason why he can't sleep in the first place.

It's like his mind can't shut up. This stupid  _voice_  in his head can't keep his damn mouth shut.

Niall sometimes manages to distract himself from his thoughts. Dreams. Imaginations.

 _Sometimes_.

For like a minute or sometimes even two.

And his thoughts are annoying. The voice in his head is annoying as fuck.

It annoys him the entire time.

Niall can't even escape from it by sleeping.

_Okay, maybe it couldn't be worse._

Sometimes, Niall simply wants to bang his head against a wall. Maybe that would work and let the voice shut up.

The voice which sometimes makes him worry. Which then again sometimes gives him hope.

The voice which can't shut the fuck up about  _him_.

_Do you think he's awake right now as well? Thinking of you?_

_No, he wouldn't. He's sleeping peacefuly. He has no clue what's going on._

_Why would he think of you anyway? Not in the way you think of him, that's for sure._

_You're so pathetic, you know that?_

_Not getting any sleep because he messed up your mind._

_Who gets affected like this by a simple boy?_

He's not simple though. He's is anything but simple.

_He's one of a kind._

He's  _the_  one of a kind Niall likes.

Adorable smile with those dimples which are cute as fuck.

Brunette curls who feel even softer than they look like.

Eyes that are green but then again not. Eyes that special, there isn't any word for the color of them.

Lips that just seem to beg to be kissed.

_There you have it._

The reason Niall can't sleep. His mind is just too full of  _him_.

And to think that a few weeks ago, Niall seemed to be just fine!

That was of course, before his best mate Louis introduced him to his new boyfriend Liam.

Along with said boyfriend's best mate Harry.

_Harry Styles._

_Damn, that boy._

Niall has been just fine, a normal high school student with normal bad grades, going through school with his childhood friend Louis.

But then his  _stupid_  best mate had to introduce him to his  _stupid_  boyfriend Liam and with that also to Liam's  _stupid stupid_  best friend Harry.

Well, okay, Niall was fine at first, the times after he met Harry. Everything was fine.

But then Louis had to make this  _stupid_  comment about how they could go on a double date once.

And it went downhill from there.

It started with:

_Why would I want to go on a date with Harry?_

Over to:

_What if I went on a date with Harry?_

Continued with:

_How would it feel like to be dating Harry?_

And ended like:

_I really wish I was Harry's boyfriend._

Niall doesn't really know how something like that could happen to him, seeing as he always thought he'd end up with a girl although he never went out with one, nor did he kiss one.

But it happened.

And that's why he got fucking insomnia!

Niall likes to blame it all on Harry. But let's face it. The boy didn't do anything to be blamed.

It's Niall's own fault.

The fault of Niall's mind which can't stop thinking of Harry.

The fault of Niall's heart which flutters everytime he sees Harry.

The fault of Niall's stomach which keeps the butterflies in whenever Harry smiles at him.

Niall would give anything to know what Harry thinks about him.

Because he can't stand being clueless.

That's why he can't sleep. Because he's clueless about Harry's thoughts about him.

Niall can't imagine Harry liking him back.

That's too good to be true right?

But then he gets a text message at 4 o' clock in the morning.

Saying:

_Can't sleep :( entertain me - Harry xx_

And maybe, he thinks, just maybe Niall isn't the only one being sleepless since he's in love with the best mate of his own best mate's boyfriend.


End file.
